


Always You

by sleepyzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Literally all the fluff, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, mark being whipped for donghyuck but like whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: Ten times Mark secretly admires the little things he loves about Donghyuck, and the one time he gets caught.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for donghyuck what's new,, also from marks pov but i kinda switched to donghyucks every now and then in a few parts so,, just pretend i'm consistent,

_first._

 

The first time Mark meets him is when he’s thirteen, just into the start of his second year of middle school. He’s making his way to the fields located behind the building for after school activities, heavy backpack filled with books and soccer gear slung over both shoulders as he trudges along to the bench sidelining the grassy expanse. Excitement fills his chest as he sits down and kicks off his shoes, replaces them with his dirtied and worn cleats perfect for soccer.

 

He looks out across the field as he double knots his laces, eyes flitting over familiar faces and the ones he doesn’t recognize that must be a year below him. There’s already a few people out on the field, goofing off aimlessly with friends, reuniting after the summer despite having spent those few months hanging out at each other’s houses. He’s almost done knotting his shoes when he hears a loud laugh from the other end of the field, high and nasal but ringing in Mark’s ears in a pleasant way. He casts his gaze in the direction of the sound, eyes curious as he scans over everyone for the source of the noise. They laugh again, the sound brighter and somehow even louder this time, accompanied by two other voices. His eyes fall upon the origin of the sound.

 

It’s a boy he hasn’t seen before, running down the field with a ball in tow, trying to dodge his friends as they attempt to kick it out of his possession. He’s around Mark’s height, maybe only a little shorter than him, stockier in build in comparison to Mark’s gangly limbs- but those aren’t the things that capture Mark’s attention. No, it’s the smile splitting his face as he makes his way towards the side of the field Mark is on, his teeth just as bright as the laughter that continues to spill past his lips.

 

Mark watches on silently as his eyes crinkle up at the corners each time he evades his friends, glee evident in his features as he gets closer and closer to the goal- until a little affronted noise escapes him.

 

The boy on his right successfully slides a foot in between his and kicks the ball right out from under him, though it quickly rolls away from the trio entirely.

 

“Ah- Jeno!” He hears him complain, voice tinged with a whine as he draws out his friends name. The friend, _Jeno_ , laughs at him, eyes squinting into crescents as he hangs over the other male with them.

 

Mark almost finds his lips quirking up into a smile too despite being a mere onlooker to their impromptu game- though he’s interrupted from his staring when something knocks lightly against the toe of his shoe. He glances down in confusion, finds the ball they were kicking around at his feet. When he looks up again, all three of their gazes on him.

 

Out of all of them, the one Mark was watching starts to jog over to the benches, confident and friendly energy exuding from him as he stops at Mark’s side.

 

“Hey! Sorry to bother you,” He starts, slightly breathless and chest heaving from exertion, not once letting the smile fall from his face despite how hard he’s breathing. “Didn’t really mean to kick the ball that far.”

 

“Oh, no! It’s okay.” Mark flusters, gesturing his hands in a flurry. “I was about to get out on the field anyways.” Mark lifts his foot slightly, wiggling it to bring the others attention to his cleats.

 

He laughs that same nasal laugh again, grinning at him in amusement. Mark can’t help but to grin back.

 

“Do you wanna join us then?” He cocks his head to the side, gaze open and warm as he holds a hand out to Mark.

 

He takes it gladly, nodding as he scoops the ball up with him as he stands. He follows the boy to the middle of the field, backpack left forgotten against the bench.

 

“What’s your name? Mine’s Donghyuck.”

 

 _Donghyuck._ “My name’s Mark.”

 

And Donghyuck shoots him yet another grin. Mark likes the way his nose scrunches up as he does.

 

They join the other two boys that were with him for the rest of practice, and Mark leaves soccer club that day with three new friends and a certain smile on his mind.

 

_second._

 

A year later and they’re all still friends- him, Donghyuck, Jeno, and _Jaemin_ , the other male that was with them on the soccer field that day. They’re seated at the same lunch table they’ve claimed as theirs since the beginning of the school year, Donghyuck talking animatedly as he recounts an event that happened in his homeroom today. Jeno and Jaemin are already cracking up at his antics, cackling as more of the story unfolds- but Mark’s not entirely paying attention to it.

 

He’s more distracted by _how_ Donghyuck is telling it.

 

He’s not even seated, standing hunched over them with a foot propped up in his chair, hands splayed out over the cool surface of the table and lunch tray forgotten to the side.

 

His eyes are wide and bright as he goes into detail, gesturing and waving his hands wildly as he over-exaggerates the happenings of this morning.

 

Mark finds himself studying Donghyuck’s eyes instead. They sparkle with mirth, a hint of mischief gleaming in them as he continues to talk about the prank he pulled on a classmate earlier.

 

It’s endearing how excited he gets over it, how his eyes shine with every little reaction he draws out of his friends.

 

“I told him he wouldn’t do it! But of course he did after I said that and guess what? The drink came out straight through his nose!” He slaps the table with his hands, shaking their trays with the force of it and smirking smugly as Jeno and Jaemin let out peals of laughter.

 

Jeno laughs so hard that his knee hits the table, bottle of milk nearly tipping over as it wobbles from the sudden disruption. His crescent-shaped eyes suddenly open wide as he frantically dives for it.

 

Mark finally snorts as Jeno fumbles with his milk, barely saving it from falling to its demise.

 

Donghyuck whips his head in Mark’s direction at the sound, eyes glimmering with a smile dancing behind them. Mark smiles back, unable to look away.

 

_third._

 

It’s his last year of middle school and Donghyuck’s glaring at him, mouth set in a firm line against the impending pout Mark’s expecting. He points an accusatory finger at the older male, poking it into the center of his chest a few times.

 

Mark pulls back slightly, putting a hand over his chest and stumbling like he's been wounded, rubbing over the abused spot. Donghyuck’s face openly displays his feelings of distaste. He doesn’t find Mark’s acting all that funny at the moment.

 

“Why are you getting taller than me?” He demands, looking five seconds away from stomping his foot on the ground and pitching a fit.

 

A laugh bubbles up in Mark’s chest. Donghyuck’s gaze darkens, and then the pout comes in full force. He’s all dramatics as he crosses his arms, nostrils flaring with displeasure and plump lower lip jutting out.

 

And Donghyuck’s right- he is getting taller now, just the right height that Donghyuck has to tilt his head ever so slightly to match his gaze. He knows it’s infuriating to the younger male, but Mark can’t help to find it funny that it bothers him so much.  

 

He’s going off on one of his tangents at this point- _This doesn’t make sense!_ _I drink more milk than you. Even Jeno and Jaemin are getting taller than me, and Jaemin’s lactose intolerant!-_ But Mark’s focus moves elsewhere, gaze dropping to the ever present pout on his lips that remains despite how much he’s talking.

 

Mark never really noticed it before, but Donghyuck has nice lips. They’re full yet small, upper lip slightly fuller than his lower, the dip of his cupid’s bow subtle.

 

Mark tells himself he’s staring because they’re in stark contrast to his thinner pair, solely wishing his were just that plush.

 

He doesn’t know what possesses him in the moment, but he reaches a finger out, pokes at the pout that’s still lingering on his friend’s lower lip.

 

 _It’s soft_ , he notes to himself.

 

Donghyuck jolts back at the sudden pressure, pausing in the middle of his ranting monologue to direct his glare onto the older male again. He narrows his eyes, swats at Mark’s fingers with a huff before starting to walk off.

 

Mark follows, Donghyuck’s legs not quite as long as his yet.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll catch up to me.”  He murmurs just to say something, eyes still focused on Donghyuck’s lips as he speaks. But the boy isn’t paying him attention anymore, pointedly ignoring his friend as he grumbles at the ground.

 

He swears he catches a _stupid_ and _gangly legs_ being murmured beneath his breath.

 

Contrary to Mark’s words, he never quite catches up.

 

_fourth._

 

They don’t see each other as much when high school starts, what with Donghyuck in his last year of middle school and in an entire other building on campus for hours on end. It makes Mark feel like something is missing whenever he goes to lunch or soccer practice, doesn’t see the three familiar faces he spent the last few years with. Mark doesn’t mind the distance from Jeno and Jaemin that much, it’s only a year and it isn’t like they can’t hang out on the weekends after all, but for some reason he finds himself missing Donghyuck the most out of the trio.

 

And he must feel the same because Donghyuck makes sure to call Mark each night, keeping him updated on any and all events at school. This time, he groans over the receiver and laments about how boring it is having to spend time with Jeno and Jaemin without him.

 

“They’re no fun Mark, Jaemin is always laughing at Jeno’s jokes when they’re not even funny! I need someone around that knows what actual comedy is.” Mark snorts, rolls his eyes fondly even though Donghyuck can’t see him. He has the same sentiments even if Donghyuck hasn’t directly expressed them. Mark didn’t realize how much he’d miss seeing him everyday.

 

“Just wait until summer, you won’t have to deal with them alone then.” He assures.

 

Except the distance only gets worse once summer comes along. Donghyuck calls Mark after school as per usual, expressing his excitement to see each other now that it’s coming to an end.

 

“About that...” Mark hesitantly begins, wetting his lips nervously. “My parents just told me we’re going to Canada until school starts back up. They said we haven’t really visited our family there in a while...”

 

Mark waits with bated breath for his friends reply, but Donghyuck remains silent on the other end of the line. The short silence is enough to send him into a panic.

 

“I- I wouldn’t go if they weren’t forcing me! I tried my hardest to ask if I could just stay with you or Jeno while they go without me but they refused...” He stutters in his nervousness, words trailing off as he tries to convey how much he dislikes the situation. It has been way too long since they’ve properly seen each other, he was just as excited to see the male again after so many months.

 

The line is silent for two beats more, and Mark almost starts up with his rambling again until he hears the audible inhale through his speaker as the other begins to speak.

 

“Mark...” Donghyuck whines loudly. He exhales the breath he was holding at the familiar tone, relieved that his friend doesn’t seem mad at him despite promising he’d be around for the summer.

 

“You mean to tell me I have to deal with Jeno and Jaemin for a whole two months more on my own? It’s almost been a whole year!” Mark chuckles at his words, glad that Donghyuck can joke about it despite the pout he can hear in his tone over the phone, expressing his disappointment in his own unique way. Mark’s disappointed too, but he tries to not let it get to him too much.

 

“You better call me while you’re gone. Every. Single. Day.” Donghyuck threatens when Mark doesn’t respond, pointedly stressing each word and leaving no room for argument.

 

“I will, I promise.”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t believe him at first, makes Mark swear on something to prove he means it.

 

He swears on all nine lives of each of Jeno’s cats.

 

He was already planning on calling him every day before Donghyuck even asked.

 

Their time zones are drastically different, but they manage the best they can for the sake of staying in touch. They both stay up late and wake up early to make it work, ruining their sleeping patterns just to find a system that works for the both of them so they at least can talk to each once every day before one of them goes to bed.

 

It’s almost noon for Mark this time when Donghyuck calls him, which means it’s some time past two in the morning for the younger male.

 

He picks up on the second ring. “Donghyuck?”

 

“Hey, Canada boy.” He murmurs playfully, voice taking on a raspy tone to it that’s not typical for his higher range. It shows just how tired he is for the sleepiness to be seeping into his throat.

 

Mark can’t say he’s any better off though, just the other night he was the one staying up instead against the pull of slumber as Donghyuck’s evening was barely beginning, still has the dark circles to show for it. He tells himself that he would’ve stayed up late anyways even if he wasn’t talking to Donghyuck. It’s a half truth, he could really go for a nap at any time now.

 

“You sound awful.”

 

“So do you!”

 

They both break down into a fit of giggles that lasts for far too long over the short remarks. Tears spring up at the corners of Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck barely regains his composure enough to speak again. So maybe they’re both a lot sleep deprived.

 

“How has your day been so far? Your mom forcing you out from bed today for anything?” Donghyuck yawns into the receiver. Mark finds himself yawning too, the sound contagious.

 

He tells Donghyuck about his mom’s plans for the day, how she’s insisting they do something eventful like strawberry picking or going out to dinner- _just something_ so Mark will stop wasting the daylight refusing to come out of bed unless it’s to get chips from the pantry.

 

He hears the rustle of sheets on the end of the line over Donghyuck humming in acknowledgement so Mark knows he’s listening as he updates him on his day. He’s probably in his bed just like Mark still is.

 

Mark goes on about his day just to talk, comfortable enough with Donghyuck to ramble on about everything and nothing. He’s content just knowing the other males presence is there, even if he’s not actively partaking in the conversation.

 

But then Mark notices that Donghyuck’s breathing is getting heavier, slowing down with each exhale. His little mumbles of agreement coming fewer and farther between until they’re stopping altogether.

 

He stops mid-sentence once he realizes.  

 

“...Hyuck?” He questions softly, all he gets is a sleepy murmur in response.

 

Donghyuck’s fallen asleep on the phone. Mark’s lips quirk up at this knowledge.

 

He stays on the phone for a little while longer just to listen to the sound of his breathing evening out, the soft little noises he makes as he shifts around in bed every now and then while in his sleep. Something about it is comforting.

 

He can’t see him now but he can imagine the way Donghyuck looks snuggled up in his blankets, a tangle of limbs and pillows askew, some falling off the end of the bed with his sheets. Donghyuck’s never been able to stay still while sleeping.

 

Mark smiles to himself at the thought.

 

He delves further into his sheets for the time being, receiver held to his ear as he lets the rhythmic sound of Donghyuck’s breathing slowly lull him back to sleep.

 

The last thing on his mind before he drifts off is that he can’t wait until he’s back home.

 

_fifth._

 

Mark gets back from Canada right in time for the new school year. Anticipation fills him as he makes his way towards the school grounds, the thought of seeing his friends for the first time after not hanging out with them for the past few months making him impatient. In the back of his mind, he knows who he wants to see the most.

 

He stands right outside of the gates, tapping his foot against the pavement absentmindedly as he clutches his bookbag with one hand, strap lazily slung over one shoulder. He’s waiting for all three of them, promised that they’d walk in at the same time so they’d see each other first. It’s a bit unnecessary, but he doesn’t mind indulging his friends from time to time. It was Donghyuck’s idea, after all.

 

“Mark!” A familiar voice calls out to him from a short distance, but it’s deeper than he remembers it. Footsteps sound quickly towards him and he glances up to greet his friend- only to get a sudden armful of long, skinny limbs. It’s Jaemin.

 

He pulls back once he has sufficiently squeezed the life out of Mark with a tight hug, grinning at the disgruntled look he tries to make despite the telling quirk of his lips that he’s happy to see him.

 

The first thing Mark notices once there’s enough distance between them is that Jaemin’s now as tall as he is.

 

Jaemin shifts over slightly and Jeno’s head pops up over his shoulder. Mark retracts his previous statement. Jaemin _and_ Jeno are as tall as he is.

 

Mark smiles as he takes in their appearances. They’ve both obviously grown up a lot since he last saw them. But all that does is make him curious as to whether Donghyuck has changed since he’s been gone too. Mark doesn’t recall his voice sounding all that different on the phone, but maybe he finally had a growth spurt like the other two.

 

Speaking of- Mark opens his mouth to ask where Donghyuck is, only to be unceremoniously cut off as Jaemin’s suddenly pushing past him with a strength he didn’t know the other male had, nearly toppling Mark over into Jeno from the force.

 

“Hyuckie!” Jaemin coos, voice suddenly higher in pitch like the one Mark has always been accustomed to.

 

Marks head whips around faster than it ever has in his entire life.

 

His gaze immediately falls upon the person he’s missed the most, and his backpack nearly slips off his shoulder entirely when he catches sight of the male. He’s frozen in place.

 

Donghyuck’s too preoccupied with Jaemin jumping on him like he’s the one that’s been in Canada this whole time to notice Mark and Jeno yet. Mark uses the moment to study his appearance from afar.

 

Donghyuck has grown a little over the summer- nowhere near compared to the other two- but still, he’s not as short compared to Mark as he used to be. But for what hasn’t changed much in height, Donghyuck has changed in other ways.

 

The slightly stockier boy he knew in middle school is long and lean now, body filling out in places it never did before. His face is still round, yet somehow more angular than before- eyes sharper, clear as they focus on Jaemin, yet still holding a softness to them that’s utterly Donghyuck. He looks so different yet at the same time the exact same. It’s throwing Mark for a loop. He can’t exactly pinpoint everything that’s different about him, but what he does know is that he’s overwhelmed as one word pops up in his head.

 

 _Pretty_.

 

It’s the only word occupying his thoughts, running through his mind again and again, seemingly on a continuous loop the longer he stares at the male.  

 

The thought is only made worse once Jaemin has stopped occupying all of his attention, gaze now flitting over towards him and Jeno. Mark’s breath gets stuck in throat as their eyes lock, Donghyuck’s smile seemingly more reserved and bashful than usual.

 

Mark can’t dwell on it though when Jaemin is shoving Donghyuck over to them, bringing the boy closer than Mark is currently prepared for. His heart beats fast in his chest, loud enough that Mark’s worried Jeno might pick up on it.

 

_Why’s his heart reacting this way?_

 

Jaemin squishes Donghyuck between him and Jeno, both making a point of throwing their arms over each of Donghyuck’s shoulders and standing as tall as possible. Jeno makes a show of hovering a hand over his head before guiding it above the shorter male’s, showing just how much their height has changed in Mark’s absence. Donghyuck’s expression morphs into one of exasperation, a groan parting his lips as he elbows him away.

 

“You see what I’ve had to put up with?” He directs towards Mark, nudging his head towards the other two with a hand on his hip. Mark laughs and shakes his head despite how tight his throat feels, how his heart constricts in his chest at hearing Donghyuck’s voice in person after so long.

 

There’s a different quality to it now that Mark couldn’t pick up on through a receiver. It’s sweet and honeyed, soft in contrast to how loud his actions can be. The nasal undertone is still there, but it’s even more endearing now.

 

 _Pretty._ Mark thinks again, _Pretty Pretty Pretty._

 

The bell sounds and Mark almost misses it over the ringing in his ears. They rush to class so they aren’t late for their first day, but Mark’s mind is running faster than his legs can carry him.

 

The whole morning, his thoughts are solely preoccupied with how much time there is before lunch. He couldn’t pay attention to actual classes even if he tried. _It’s because I skipped breakfast, I’m hungry._ He tries to reason with himself.

 

Mark’s stomach doesn’t grumble once before the lunch bell rings.

 

Lunch comes around and Mark’s three friends are all already seated at a new table they’ve claimed as theirs, in the very back of the cafeteria and pressed up against a window overlooking the sport fields.

 

He takes up the empty seat farthest from the window next to Jeno, directly across from Jaemin and cater-cornered to Donghyuck. The sun is high in the sky from the afternoon, warming their table and casting a glow over them- and like this, Mark can see just how tan Donghyuck has gotten over the summer.

 

Donghyuck’s skin tone has always been a shade darker than his, but never quite to this extent. His skin glimmers under the direct sunlight like it was made for him. He seems unbothered by how the sun’s rays cast over his cheek, seems to actually lean into it and welcome the warmth on his already sun-kissed skin. The sun’s gaze is attracted to Donghyuck just as much as Mark’s is.

 

And Mark thinks that the male looks warm and inviting basked beneath the sun, wants to soak up that warmth and feel just how hot Donghyuck’s skin is against him despite it still being August.

 

Mark doesn’t quite know what to make of that thought.

 

A hand suddenly appears in his line of sight and he flinches, train of thought disrupted as he blinks at the offending palm waving in front of his face. He glances over to Jeno once it retracts, the other males head cocked to the side with a curious look in his eyes.

 

“Hyung, are you listening?”

 

Mark blinks once, twice. “Huh?” Shakes his head to clear his mind. “Oh, uh- ...yeah.”

 

Jaemin sputters out a poorly concealed laugh and now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to blink in confusion, attention pulled over to the boy’s gaze before he follows his line of sight to Mark. Jaemin’s shooting Mark a smirk like he knows something he doesn’t. Mark glances away from them all and pointedly ignores it.

 

_sixth._

 

Everyone is busy during the beginning of winter break, always traveling to see family and being forced to follow the plans their parents make for them. It’s the end of the break now though, and Mark’s finally getting to spend time with Donghyuck now that the family gatherings have ceased and everyone’s preparing to go back to school for the rest of the year.

 

They’re currently seated side by side on a bench outside of a cafe, pressed close together and savoring each other’s warmth against the cool air while eating the pastries they just bought across the street. Donghyuck lets out a pleased little noise and Mark looks over, amusement dancing in his eyes at the sight of Donghyuck savoring his food wholeheartedly with each bite.

 

His eyes pick up on something else though and he frowns, tilts his head slightly at the mark he never noticed before over his eye.

 

It’s small, would probably go unnoticed by most people, but there’s no way Mark would’ve missed it being there before.

 

“How’d that get there?” He blurts.

 

Donghyuck turns to him with wide eyes, evidently not knowing what Mark’s talking about. He gestures towards the scar above Donghyuck’s eyelid, barely resists the urge to carefully brush his fingers over it in the process.

 

“Ah! That… Well you know how much I move in my sleep, right?”

 

Mark nods. He definitely knows. Donghyuck’s nearly kicked him out of bed a few times when they’ve slept over at each other’s houses with how restless his limbs always are.

 

“I think I moved around too much the other night and fell off the bed… kinda hit my eye against the corner of my night stand.” Donghyuck shrugs, smile sheepish as he recounts the story.  

 

Mark’s actually surprised he hasn’t fallen out of bed like this before now.

 

“I know, it’s ugly isn’t it?” Donghyuck huffs when his friend doesn’t respond.

 

Mark shakes his head. It’s just a small indent, a thin line that brings more attention to his eyes.

 

He thinks it would actually be cute, if he wasn’t dwelling on how much it probably hurt at the time.

 

“Does it hurt still?”

 

“No… you wanna touch it?”

 

Donghyuck pushes his hair out of his eyes before he can even reply, leaning into Mark expectantly.

 

He finally gives into the urge to touch, and reaches a finger out, delicately grazes the pad of his fingertip against the slight dip of skin.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes are on him the entire time.

 

 _Yeah_ , Mark deduces to himself, _It’s actually pretty cute_.

 

_seventh_. 

 

Donghyuck gets bolder in high school with his sense of style.

 

Mark’s at his house, laid over his bed thumbing through a comic book as Donghyuck sits in front of his vanity. His mother’s eyeshadow palette is open among other various products strewn over the surface, like a hurricane blew in and swept the debris of a makeup store into Donghyuck’s path.

 

 _This is a mess_ , Mark deduced when he first saw it. _No_ , Donghyuck had frowned. _This is art!_

 

Donghyuck’s humming absentmindedly as he does his makeup, a soft and subtle tune that Mark doesn’t pick up on right away. Mark pauses with his fingers between two pages, eyes slowly drifting upward to glance at Donghyuck through the mirror as he sings. His voice is just as honeyed as usual, dripping saccharine sweet over a simple melody, not even trying yet still so effortlessly beautiful.

 

It doesn’t quite compare to the sight in front of Mark, however.

 

He’s too focused on the burgundy sparkles he’s smoking out over his lid to pay attention to the way Mark is studying him, committing every slope and line of his face to memory like it isn’t already imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

 

He switches brushes, drags a long and thinner brush over his lashes, lips parted and rounded into a small circle as he coats each individual lash with black. The amount of concentration he’s putting into it is endearing, causes a sudden warmth to bloom into Mark’s chest.

 

Donghyuck puts the brush down not long after, leans in closer to the mirror to check over his appearance and fix the minor details he isn’t happy with until he’s satisfied. Mark’s openly gaping at the sparkly eyeshadow lining his eyes as Donghyuck starts to get up from his chair, barely has time to compose himself and flit his gaze back down to his book before the other has turned around.

 

He feels the bed shift next to his feet just a second after. His heart pounds frantically in his chest. “Mark.”

 

“...Hmm?” He draws out the noise like he’s distracted by the comic that’s been forgotten in his hands, pretends to fold a page over to save his spot as he looks up like he wasn’t just staring a few seconds prior. The only thing he’s ever actually distracted by is Donghyuck himself.

 

Said male shifts closer until he’s directly in front of Mark, arm strewn over his side and palm pressing into the mattress beneath them as he leans in, wanting the other to get a good look at his face. Mark flusters visibly from the proximity. He hopes Donghyuck chalks it up to his distaste for skinship.

 

“Do I look good?”

 

With Donghyuck this close he can see how pretty his eyes are, long eyelashes fanning out as he coyly blinks up at him, playful as ever. Burgundy is a good color on him, the dark shade complementing his skin, the slight shimmer to the shadow accentuating his bright eyes more than Mark thought possible.

 

His gaze lingers far too long, his face heating up as he realizes Donghyuck’s staring at him expectantly, but Mark can’t answer with words. He’s too afraid his voice will somehow betray him. He’s not even sure he can form a coherent sentence at the moment with how the wind has been knocked right out of him. Donghyuck makes him breathless.

 

Mark nods dumbly.

 

The younger male snorts at that, rolls his eyes without malice, used to Mark’s nervous antics sometimes. He’s always been like that around him.

 

“Boys…” Donghyuck scoffs with a shake of his head as he hops back off the bed, but there’s a hint of a self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Mark’s glad his voice is still stuck in his throat, it barely holds himself back from what he really wants to say.

 

 _You’re breathtakingly beautiful_.

 

_eighth._

 

They’re spending the night over at Mark’s house this time. Mark’s brushing his teeth next to Donghyuck in the small bathroom down the hall from his bedroom, the other male hogging the mirror as he goes through his skincare routine for the night. Donghyuck complains the entire time as he wipes the makeup off his eyelids, throws the cleansing wipe in the general direction of the wastebin before leaning over the sink to closely study his features in the mirror. Mark catches his eye through the reflection.

 

“I’m ugly, don’t look at me.” Donghyuck groans dramatically, ducking his head down as he turns the faucet on to splash his skin with cold water.

 

Mark chuckles around his toothbrush. Donghyuck is wrong, so very wrong. For how much Mark loves seeing the various colors smoked out across his lids each day, how his heart always skips a beat when lined eyes glance his way, there’s just something about Donghyuck like this that he prefers over everything else.

 

Donghyuck’s gaze is always wide and open when his skin is clear, round face bare and soft like this. Everything about him looks so soft.

 

Donghyuck sighs as he turns off the tap and reaches for his towel, slowly starts to pat his face dry while still surveying his skin. “Times would be simpler if wearing a full face all night didn’t have consequences.”

 

“You look pretty without it though.” Mark blurts out before he can stop himself, mouth foamy and words garbled around his toothbrush- but the words are unmistakable.

 

Donghyuck brings the towel away from his face and blinks at Mark, flush slowly creeping up the sides of his neck from the suddenness of the compliment. Mark isn’t any better off.

 

Donghyuck gently punches him in the shoulder after two beats, huffs slightly as he sidesteps the older male to make his way back to Mark’s bedroom. “You’re just saying that.”

 

Mark doesn’t get the chance to argue the exact opposite with a mouth full of toothpaste.

 

When Mark returns to his room after he’s brushed his teeth and washed his face, Donghyuck is already in his bed with the lights off, mindlessly scrolling on his phone with the covers pulled up to his chin. He only looks up as the door creaks shut behind Mark, shrouding them in darkness except for the blue light of Donghyuck’s phone shining on his face.

 

Mark carefully slips into bed next to him, settles in wordlessly behind Donghyuck. Now doesn’t feel like the time for words, and the other must share the same sentiments as a comfortable silence blankets them. Donghyuck shifts and turns to face him, and there’s an unreadable expression in his gaze. But as soon as Mark gets a glimpse of it, it’s lost as Donghyuck’s phone times out.

 

They stay like that, lying awake and facing each other in the blackness of night.

 

Donghyuck’s breath puffs warmly against his cheek, slowing with every exhale, but he knows Donghyuck isn’t falling asleep. His breathing hasn’t evened out, it’s shaky with each breath he takes, shuddering in his chest.

 

The nervous energy surrounding them is palpable, a certain electricity burning between them.

 

Something in their friendship shifts that night.

 

_ninth_. 

 

It’s their first date- or, the first official one if they’re including the countless times they’ve spent over at each other’s houses. Mark takes him out to an arcade downtown, one that Donghyuck’s been whining about wanting to go to for a while now. It only seemed obvious that this was going to be where he’d take him. First dates tend to be awkward, but Mark wants to do things right, doesn’t want to take Donghyuck out to dinner or a movie where conversation is stilted or nonexistent. So when he sees the grin on Donghyuck’s face once he realizes where Mark’s taking him, he knows he’s done something right.

 

Donghyuck’s competitive streak is strong. There’s a glint to his eyes whenever him and Mark go head to head in air hockey, tongue stuck out in concentration as he aims to get more points in skee-ball. Mark’s glad he doesn’t have to become _that_ person losing for the sake of their significant other with him- but maybe he would if Donghyuck was actually bad at games. Still, he likes to teasingly pretend that he let Donghyuck win at some of the ones Mark was truly bad at to save face. But Donghyuck knows better. If anyone’s going to be good at obscure coin games and beating the system that’s built to rip people off, it’s him. The two stuffed animals that Donghyuck’s won for the both of them, in comparison to Mark’s miniature sticky hand toy that he got for a mere ten tickets, is proof enough.

 

“Wanna hold my hand?” Mark asks as they make their way back to the bus station at the end the night, playful grin on his lips as Donghyuck looks up at him curiously.

 

A yes is on the tip of Donghyuck’s tongue when an audible slap is heard, a sticky and rubbery feeling against the back of his hand. Donghyuck looks down, the rubber hand stuck to his skin. Mark’s lower lip quivers as he tries to hold back his laugh, but the older boy can’t contain himself. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at his antics, but Mark laughs so loudly like it’s the funniest thing in the world that it’s contagious. And soon enough they’re both laughing, giggling and breathless as they near the bus stop.

 

Their giggles finally die off and they settle down once they’re stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. The fun and playful atmosphere dissipates underneath the night sky, replaced with a sudden, quiet nervousness. Mark clears his throat. Donghyuck glances down the road for any sign of the bus.

 

It’s just hit him how much he actually _does_ want to hold his hand.

 

Mark turns his head towards Donghyuck but he’s still looking the other way. He slowly lets his gaze travel down to his empty hand instead, trails his eyes over the slim and slender fingers, Donghyuck’s short and bitten nails. Mark shifts closer, tries to be inconspicuous about it as he reaches out to let the tips of his fingers gently brush over the back of his hand.

 

Donghyuck jumps slightly from the sudden touch, moving his hand away out of instinct.

 

They’ve held hands before as friends but this is… different. Every little thing they do around each other means so much more now, holds so much weight and meaning behind it that neither were aware of before.

 

Donghyuck tentatively returns his hand to his side. Their fingers brush over each other again, and this time Mark doesn’t let his hand stray away. He catches Donghyuck’s pinky with his, keeping him close. It’s silent as they both hold their breath at the contact, both waiting for the other to take the final step. A minute passes before Mark overcomes the nerves and finally lets his hand slip into the other male’s.

 

Donghyuck’s palm is warm against his, fingers jittery as he gently squeezes. Mark stares at the way their hands fit together, thinks that they’re a perfect match. Thinks about how nice it would be to lace their fingers together entirely.

 

But he doesn’t get the chance.

 

It’s Donghyuck that slots his fingers between Mark’s and intertwines them instead.

 

When he looks up, Donghyuk’s looking down at the ground, lower lip caught between his teeth as he fails to keep the grin off his lips. There’s an evident flush creeping up his neck. Mark dips his head down as a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth too, squeezes Donghyuck’s hand in response as the bus finally rolls to a stop in front of them.

 

Mark doesn’t let go of his hand as they get on. In fact, he doesn’t let go the entire ride home.

 

 

_tenth._

 

They’re sprawled out on Mark’s couch on a slow saturday for a marathon of terrible, low budget horror movies, Donghyuck’s legs haphazardly thrown over his lap and Mark’s hand resting over his knee. Donghyuck’s doing more talking than actual watching though, voice carrying over the dialogue as he complains about the various plot holes in the last of a trilogy, _How’d they even get three movies?_ , argues with the behavior of the characters on the screen as they’re picked off one by one. _Don’t they ever learn?_

 

Mark can’t say he’s fully paying attention to either the movie or his boyfriend’s words at this point though, more focused on the way his throat moves with each syllable, the mole in the center of his neck prominent with each movement and efficiently distracting him from everything else.

 

Noticing that one mole does him in, and soon he’s noting each little individual spot decorating Donghyuck’s skin like he’s discovering them for the first time.

 

He rakes his eyes down his neck and over his face, takes in each freckle dotting his skin at random points. The marks are like small stars scattered across a night sky. Mark finds himself wanting to connect them into constellations.

 

And so he does.

 

He leans in while Donghyuck’s still talking, kisses the mole right next to his nose, quickly plants another to the one close by beneath his eye. Donghyuck abruptly goes quiet, seemingly forgetting where he was going with his long winded tirade in the first place at the touch of Mark’s lips against his skin. It’s silent except for the background noise of tacky music attempting to sound suspenseful as Donghyuck looks at him with surprise.

 

They’ve only been dating for a month, yet to fully move past the stage of sharing shy and clumsy pecks while holding hands. For all the nervous energy Mark tends to exude, Donghyuck’s the one that hasn’t let things go further. He always shies away when Mark tries to deepen their kisses, ducks his head into his chest with his cheeks burning as he draws circles into his palm. In Donghyuck’s defense, it is his first relationship.

 

Though that excuse doesn’t quite hold up as he’s Mark’s first relationship too, and the other male is much more confident than Donghyuck is in this department.

 

Mark just leans back in to press another kiss to the freckle upon his cheek when Donghyuck doesn’t stop him, smiling against his skin.

 

He places another one on his ear. Donghyuck shivers a little from that one.

 

The movie is forgotten by both of them as Mark peppers sweet and innocent kisses to each mole that dots his skin, lips slowly moving down the expanse of his neck as he follows the trail of freckles lower and lower.

 

He pauses as he finally makes his way down to the last mark that started it all. He dips his head down and faintly brushes his lips over the freckle before pressing the lightest kiss to the center of his throat.

 

Donghyuck’s neck flushes beautifully at the contact.

 

_eleventh._

 

They’re tangled up with each other in Mark’s bed. Donghyuck’s wrapped up in his arms, leg thrown over his waist as his fingers absentmindedly toy with the hem of the elder’s shirt. No words are exchanged, but it’s comfortable to find solace in each other’s touch instead of words sometimes. It’s been routine for them to snuggle in Mark’s bed like this for a year now, ever since they started dating.

 

Mark’s fingers fondly stroke through the short hairs at the base of Donghyuck’s neck, feeling the goosebumps that rise on his skin as a shiver travels down his back from the gentle touch.

 

He sometime gets overwhelmed with the realization that this is reality, can’t believe that Donghyuck chose to be _his_ boyfriend over anyone else, that after all these years of pining he loves him back just as much as Mark has loved him. He lets out a low sigh of content, gently squeezing Donghyuck’s hip to ground himself.

 

Donghyuck shifts in his hold to look up at him, lazy smile tugging at his lips as he props his chin on Mark’s shoulder. Mark’s fingers still in their ministrations, lips curving up all the same as he meets his boyfriend’s gaze. Yeah, he’s really lucky to be loved by him.

 

He guides Donghyuck up by the hand on his nape, angles his head down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Donghyuck lets out a hum of approval as Mark’s thinner lips press against his plush ones, shifting against him to better slot their mouths together.

 

They stay like that for a long moment, just soaking in each other’s presence with slow and meaningful brushes of their lips over each others again and again. Donghyuck can feel Mark’s smile against his mouth.

 

Gradually, closed-lip kisses become less than enough and Mark grows bolder, gently nips at Donghyuck’s lower lip to get the other to open up for him. Donghyuck makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he parts his lips, fingers balling into fists in the front of Mark’s shirt and sufficiently wrinkling the fabric in his grasp.

 

Mark can’t help the low chuckle that rumbles in his chest at his boyfriend’s reaction. He’s still so shy with intimacy whenever Mark initiates it after all this time. Mark loves it, hopes the blush that always dusts prettily over his cheeks never fades away.

 

He licks into his mouth with unhurried flicks of his tongue, a graceful confidence to the way he kisses that catches Donghyuck off guard no matter how many times they do this.  

 

Mark’s too good when it comes to kissing him, feels so much more experienced as he delves in to explore, grazes over Donghyuck’s tongue with firm and languid strokes whereas Donghyuck’s all tentative with short and quick movements. He never fails at rendering him breathless.

 

The fingers on Donghyuck’s waist dip lower, slide down the back of his thigh to pull him even closer so that he’s on top of Mark fully.

 

Donghyuck inhales sharply through his nose as he's made to straddle his boyfriend's lap, palms flattening against his chest to pull back out of surprise- but Mark isn't having any of it. Mark  grips his thigh with more force, fingers pressing into the soft skin as his other hand remains firm and steady on his nape, teeth catching on Donghyuck’s lower lip and tugging just enough to that he has to follow him back down, guides him back in for more.

 

Donghyuck melts in his hold. He exhales a shaky breath, skin burning underneath Mark’s palms where he touches him.

 

Neither of them can get enough- but Donghyuck can't really get enough air either, struggling to breathe through his nose and keep up with Mark simultaneously as his kisses become fierce and heated. It's only when Donghyuck starts to squirm in his hold, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, that Mark relents and reluctantly lets him pull away.

 

Donghyuck’s gasping before their lips have even parted, a string of saliva following behind and breaking in the second after. His lips are pinker than normal now, wet and glossy with Mark’s spit. A sense of satisfaction fills Mark’s chest as he gently thumbs over his plush pout to wipe it away.

 

His eyes are heavily lidded as they stare into Mark’s, unfocused and chest heaving softly. Mark's fingers move to cup his cheek, thumb running over the supple skin there as he lets Donghyuck take his time coming down from his high. It takes a moment for his eyes to clear out of his kiss drunk haze but the moment they do, they go wide like realization has just hit him as to how heated the kisses they just shared were.

 

Mark only catches his gaze for a split second, Donghyuck already burying his face into his chest with an embarrassed whine spilling past his lips. He laughs openly at the action.

 

Donghyuck grumbles and noses further into him, inhaling slowly and breathing in his scent. Mark sneaks a hand underneath his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his palm as his fingers dance over his sides. He strokes down his back, nails carefully drawing absent-minded patterns and circles into his skin.

 

He gazes down at him fondly, collectively takes in everything that makes him Donghyuk, makes him the boy that Mark has loved so dearly for years. He loves everything about him- his freckles, his smile, his scar… to him being annoyingly clingy and competitive, and every other little thing in between. And after all this time, he's still discovering new habits and traits that make his heart flutter, knows that he'll keep discovering things for years to come. Donghyuck is lovable. Everything about him is, and Mark can't wait to figure out what that everything is.

 

Donghyuck chances a glance back up once he’s gotten over his initial embarrassment, peeking up from where his face is hidden in Mark’s shirt just enough for his eyes to be seen. Donghyuck locks eyes with him, unblinking as he notices how intently Mark is staring at him, eyes filled with so much love and adoration for the boy lying on top of him. Mark knows he’s blushing still even though he can’t see it, rosy hue making its way back to his cheeks as Mark’s gaze remains unwavering.

 

“What are you looking at?” He mumbles up at him shyly, bright eyes open and baring his feelings for Mark to see.

 

He smiles, thumbs over the indent above Donghyuck’s eye before closing the distance between them again, pressing a kiss to his forehead and mumbling against the skin.

  
“You.” _Always you_.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spenaii) pls yell at me


End file.
